The Futa Boss
by snakebit1995
Summary: Riku Rozu is the best of the best, the epitome of beauty, class and smarts, so when she's recruited as a park manager and given a miraculous power she seeks to improve Amagi Brilliant Park and make it a place of true beauty. Contains: Futanari, Lemons. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

_Italics indicate thinking_

 **Something new, enjoy**

* * *

 **NO POV**

A soft clicking could be heard as a beautiful girl walked down the halls, her heels making soft tapping noises as her skirt swished a bit. She was shockingly beautiful, a true Madonna, she was on the shorter side, just a inch or two over five foot, she had a well-endowed chest contained in a cute pink and white lace F-cup bra, given her short statue they looked even bigger. Her face was youthful, almost childlike in it's elegance. Her hair was long and blonde, tied into two long pig tails that brushed the midpoint of her back.

She was the Vice President of the Student council, straight A student and all around popular girl, Riku Rozu.

"Riku-senpai." A freshman boy stopped her in the hall "You're amazing…please go out with me."

"Hmph." She brushed her hair and walked by him "Sorry but you're not really my type, thanks for asking though, but just try to stay in your league okay."

Riku was a heartbreaker, no questions asked she was usually asked out by guys at least twice a day and she always turned them down…probably because she preferred ladies since she's hiding a secret down below, a penis, she's a futanari.

"Riku Rozu!" a girl yelled.

She was taller than Riku, had a somewhat similar sized bust, long light brown hair tied into a ponytail and was wearing a school uniform.

"You're that new student…Isuzu Sento." She hummed.

"Go on a date with me this weekend." The girl said.

"Oh~" Riku smirked "You think you can just ask me out, I do the asking out…"

"You will go." Isuzu suddenly pulled out a rifle from under her skirt.

"Oh my~" Riku hummed "Very well."

* * *

 **A Few Days Later**

 **Riku's POV**

I looked at my reflection in the mirror while I waited for Isuzu, I was wearing a cute white blouse vest, a black skirt and had my hair in the usual pigtails.

"What's taking her, how dare she make me wait." I tapped my foot, I was wearing ballet like shoes so they didn't make much noise "Hmm-WAH!"

I gasped when I looked in the window of the nearby store and saw Isuzu staring back at me.

"Let's go." She walked out without any more words.

I took a moment to take in her look, she had on thigh high white socks, a short yellow skirt and a pink sweater over a basic top.

"So, where are we going?" I asked walking up to her and looking up, the girl taller than me.

"Amaburi." She said flatly.

"Huh?"

"Amagi Brilliant Park." She clarified "We can take a bus there from this stop."

"This amusement park sounds dumb." I turned.

"You're going." She pulled out her gun like she did the other day.

"Are you threatening me?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, it's a theme park." She glared.

"Just what are you doing, going to all these lengths?" I glared back "I mean I know I'm worth it but still."

The bus pulled up and she dragged me on board.

"Haa…" I sighed taking a seat.

 _Today is gonna suck…that park, I think I went once when I was a kid._

I looked out the window and saw a large castle.

"It's kinda impressive." I hummed.

The automated speaker on the bus told us we were at the stop so I prepared to leave.

"Wait." Isuzu held my shoulder "It's the next stop after this. That's not the main entrance. That's a…love hotel."

"What?" I scoffed.

"It's a common mistake." She blushed a bit "The main gate used to be there but is was moved during a renovation ten years ago."

"They should really fix that." I mumbled.

 _But it might be fun to stop in there with her…Isuzu is quite cute._

"A request was put in but it's been delayed for some time." Isuzu explained "Even though many guests get off there by mistake."

"Guests?"

"Visitors to the park." She said "At theme parks visitors are called guests and the Staff are called Cast members or The Cast."

 _Seems she's a bit of a buff._

We got off at the right stop next time and I took in the outside look.

 _It's overwhelmed by moss and unkempt grass. The front sign is rusted out and the pavers are all cracked…the front makes a weak impression._

"Let's go." Isuzu walked forward.

We entered and the inside was the same as the outside, downtrodden and ugly. There weren't many other people around except for a few middle-aged men here and there.

"Big crowd." I said sarcastically while brushing my hair over my shoulder.

"This place averages 2,110 guests on Holidays." She told me.

 _How does she know so much…she must…?_

"Let's start at Sorcerers' Hill." Isuzu led me along "It's a Fairy Tale land where the mascots of Maple Land, the realm of Magic, reside."

"When you say it with a flat tone it doesn't sound dreamy." I sighed.

The first place we stopped was a rundown house, it looked like a place you'd get shanked.

"This is Tiramie's Flower Adventure." She told me "Tiramie being the fairy of flowers. IT's a heart cleansing journey to a world of love and joy."

"That place doesn't look heart cleansing at all." I mumbled.

The attendant at the turnstile was half asleep but took our tickets and let us in. The ride was…bad. The rail for the train was warped so the kart shook constantly, the animatronic flowers squealed with broken voice boxes and the main attraction, this fairy Tiramie, wasn't even there.

"Seems she's not around today either." Isuzu said.

"Either…you've been before?" I said trying to deduce more of her past before we stopped "Let's get off this thing before I barf."

"Okay." She led me to another rundown attraction Macaron's Music Theater, where once more the titular character was not present.

The third one we visited actually looked nice on the outside, it was Moffle's Candy House. It was a shooting gallery game and it was actually kinda fun and pretty difficult but we managed to get a good score and were supposed to be rewarded with a picture with the mascot who, surprise, surprise wasn't at his station!

"Huh?" I looked over and saw a small bear mouse like mascot waddle out, it was a little shorter than me but it was kinda cute, even if it was a total rip-off of that one light novel character.

"MPHM!" the creature huffed at me.

"That's Moffle the Fairy of Candy, leader of the mascots at this park." Isuzu explained.

 _I don't know why but this thing gets on my nerves._

"We would like to take a picture." My date said.

Isuzu and I lined up, but not the mascot.

"You're supposed to be in this too!" I snapped.

"Tsk." The creature sneered.

"What was that you little shit, don't you dare insult me!" I scoffed "Fine I'm leaving, not wasting precious seconds of my life on a borderline copyright claim-OW!"

The mascot threw the camera at me.

"Moffle hates being called a ripoff." Isuzu explained.

"That doesn't give you the right to assault a guest!"

The mascot and I got into a fight that was only broken up by Isuzu's rifle shot, it didn't kill me or anything but hurt quite a bit.

Who's ever inside that thing is gonna get it." I grumbled.

"There's no one inside." Isuzu insisted as we went on more terrible rides.

 _How cute…she's like a little kid._

One of the last places we visited was Elementario, a theater where four girls would perform a show.

"I'm Muse the Fairy of Water!" a girl with short silver hair spun around and sprayed water from her finger tips "Thank you for coming!"

The next had longer dirty blonde hair and wind whirling around her "I'm Sylphy, the Fairy of Wind! Let's be friends!"

"I am the Fairy of Earth, Kobory." A meek girl with long brown hair mumbled "It's…nice to meet you."

"Salama the Fairy of Fire." The last one with short orange hair yawned as flame wisps floated around her.

Muse and Sylphy seemed to be the only ones trying, the Earth girl was nervous as heck and Salama was on her phone.

 _They're cute but…jeez try and be professional._

"This is…painful to watch." I frowned "Cute outfits though they show off a lot."

* * *

 **Later**

"This place is bad, it doesn't understand entertainment at all." I told Isuzu when we stopped to eat before going home but I needed to vent my frustrations "This place has no conviction, no determination! If you want to make people dream you have to start by believing in that dream yourself!"

"It's harsh but true." She agreed with me "But it doesn't sound like something a high schooler would say."  
"I read it in a book." I sighed.

"I thought you were in a bad mood because of me." She frowned.

"Hmm it's not all your fault, most of it was the other stuff at this park, I was fine with you." I shrugged.

"You are Riku Rozu, you live alone in an apartment in the city, you are beautiful, smart, the vice president of the student council and well liked, talented and versatile."

"I know right." I laughed "I'm perfect."

"You're also self-obsessed, a closet pervert and a Futanari." She explained.

"How did you know that?" I glared to shut her up.

"I do extensive research." She told me.

"Rayna Rozu." She said.

"How do you know that name." I growled.

"There used to be a child actress with that name." she read from a book "I wonder what she'd think of this park…"

"So that's why you brought me here." I sighed "Look I quit acting because of some stuff…not to mention it's hard to find work as a child actress when you've go D-cup by age twelve…curse this early blooming body. But that person is gone don't think you can use her to your advantage or something. Now…I'm leaving."

"Wait…the foods here." She handed me a croquette.

"Tsk." I took a bite.

 _Holy crap this tastes amazing._

"Before you leave there's one last place I want to show you…the castle." Isuzu led me along.

I had my suspicions she worked there and I was right, she unlocked a employee gate and led me up to a balcony area where there was a girl waiting, she was around my height, had long soft blonde hair and was wearing a regel dress.

 _This feels familiar…_

"You must be Riku Rozu." She smiled at me.

"Yes."

"I'm Latifa Fullanza." She smiled more "The manager here. Thank you for coming here today. Please sit and have tea."

"I…well for you." I smiled at the cutie. "But what is it you need from me?"

"Did you get a good look at the park?" Latifa asked.

"Yeah, enough to be sick of it." I sighed "I'm not sure what to say…"

"You probably weren't happy." She sighed "Riku-sama I have a favor to ask…This park is on the verge of collapse I want you to fix it. Please become the new manager of Amagi Brilliant Park."

"Me manage this place?" I asked as she stood up.

"Yes." She walked towards me "You can save this park that's what an oracle told us. A divine prophecy. We are natives of Maple Land the realm of Magic.

"What?"

"We came to Earth from a land of magic." She told you "If we don't attract another 250,000 guests in the next three months this place will close down. The Maple Landers will lose their home."

"Wait magic, hang on." I held up a hand "Speak slowly if you're talking nonsense."

"I suppose it is hard to believe." Latifa frowned "Then…"

She had Isuzu step out.

"I will…bestow you with magic." She said blushing as she walked up and placed her hands on my shoulders "Please hold still."

"HUH-MM!" I gasped as she kissed me right on the lips.

 _A cute girl is kissing me…hmm, my head feels so fuzzy._

* * *

 **Later**

 **NO POV**

Riku passed out in her seat.

"Isuzu!" Latifa called her in "Please take Riku-sama home…her powers will manifest soon so please help her learn them."

"If you wish it." Isuzu bowed before picking up the busty short girl.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

 **Riku's POV**

"Ugh." I woke up in a fog and rubbed my head "right…how'd I get home?"

I shrugged it off and went to go take a shower only to find Isuzu on my couch.

"Hello." She blinked.

"Why are you here?!" I yelled.

"Latifa-sama's orders." She told me walking closer "It's time for you to learn your new magic power… **Transform."**

"What are you talking-HMPH!" I gasped as she kissed me.

"Just concentrate." She whispered rubbing my thigh "Make me ideal."

I felt an urge in my body, and not just the arousal from the cute girl kissing me but something else. I gasped as my hands started glowing and Isuzu moaned more and more.

"OH…what are you…HMM!" she moaned.

"What the-!" my eyes went wide as Isuzu changed. Her hair fell out of it's ponytail, her breasts grew even larger and her panties ripped as her ass and waist expanded.

"You see this is your power." She blushed "To turn people into your ideal image for them. Now please change me back…this is embarrassing."

"Well not so fast." I giggled rubbing her ass.

"HMM!" she gasped loudly "Hmm, that's good."

"I guess my idealized form of you is a little more submissive." I smirked pointing to my crotch "Why don't you take care of this for me."

"Okay…but turn me back after okay." She pouted.

"Alright." I moaned as she yanked my shorts down and my sizable cock sprung free and she started licking it "Oh yeah…that's good."

Isuzu started sucking and moaning, slurping on my cock as I moaned and she eagerly looked to please me.

"I've never felt so good before." I moaned more as my cock was rock hard "Lean on the couch, hurry."

Isuzu willingly complained, her tits sagging down as she pushed her ass back.

"HMM…YES!" I groaned pushing into her.

"OHH!~" the girl moaned loudly with a squee.

Isuzu was taller so the positioning was awkward but soon I was in a rhythm, thrusting like there was no tomorrow the warmth of her walls engulfing my shaft.

"Yeah…HMM!" I moaned as my tits wobbled "Oh fuck…I'm gonna…AHHH!"

I blasted inside her and now had to seriously think about that job offer.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Riku's name is inspired by Rick Ross to keep the theme of hiphop artist name puns**

 **Till Next Time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Accepting the Job

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Riku's POV**

"So how did I get that Transform power again?" I asked Isuzu.

"Maple Land Royalty can bestow magic with a kiss." She told me "And that happened to be your destined power."

I still had school and student council duties so I was making Isuzu accompany me, I still needed to go to the park and give them a proper answer but…I was conflicted, this power was intriguing but it felt wrong to change people even if it was fun and I did…things with them.

 _Focus!_

I shook my head and sighed getting on the train.

"Transform, I'm shocked you have it." Isuzu said "I thought it only a power of legends, though I hadn't expected someone to use it for those kinds of things."

She was giving me a dark glare.

"Why give me this power though?" I asked.

"To get you to accept the position of Park Manager." She told me "It's simple."

* * *

 **Later**

After school I had Isuzu take me to the park, I had to give an answer in person otherwise it would reflect poorly.

"I still have questions." I looked at Isuzu as we rode the bus.

"Yes?" she turned to me.

"Where exactly is this Maple Land?" I asked.

"A realm of magic between the land and water, Latifa is the First Princess." She told me,

"She really is a princess, I thought she was just playing a role." I hummed "What was it she meant about losing the means to live?"

Isuzu explained that Maple Landers live by absorbing passive happiness from people, so the park makes people happy and in turn they stay around, kinda like a flea on a dog in a way, so if the park closes, then the works would vanish and wither away. The was the last question I got out before we got to the park and went through security.

"That guy in the Lucha mask?" I started.

"No he's just a weird human." Isuzu told me "There are a lot of normal people working here."

She showed me around, staff dorms, resting areas and more.

"This is the administrative office." She unlocked a door.

We walked in and that weird mouse bear thing was in there.

"MPH!" it glared at me.

"Why are you in a defensive stance?" she asked.

"I have a bad feeling." I mumbled.

"Well we don't have time or we'll be late." Isuzu checked her phone.

"What is it now?" I asked.

"We must meet our foes." She told me.

"Huh?"

We went into a conference room and she had me sit down while she changed into a tight and cute pinstripe suit, after a while a few men came in and started discussing legal and financial matters. The contract was questionable, saying the Maple Landers would have to sell the park if they couldn't get 500,000 visitors by the end of this august and the current count was only 250,000. So basically, they had a summer to turn this place around.

I didn't like the look of the developers, they were just…creeps and they wanted Isuzu to just give up now.

"In order to turn a profit and move into black you'd need a family of four to spend-."

"85,000 Yen." I told him brushing my hair over my shoulder "Give or take of course."

"Yes, you're quite good." The blonde one who'd done most of the talking said "You should come work for us."

"I'm good." I said "I have no desire to work for you, frankly it's…beneath me."

 _Seems there's more to this than I thought…_

* * *

 **Later**

"So you're acting manager?" I asked Isuzu "That's what that man said."

"I ran the park for a year in the Princess stead." She sighed "How did you arrive at that figure?"

"I just estimated based on yesterday's crowd and the size of the park." I told her "Now what was the point of having me meet those men?"

"I wanted you to know what you were up against if you accept the job." She looked down.

"I never said I was taking it." I told her "Frankly this place is a little too crazy for a lady like me. Do you think I'm a fool that you can just keep dragging me here?"

"I'm still new in this world, I don't know how to ask people for help." She frowned.

 _My, she's cute when she's upset._

"I want you to take this job no matter what, I did everything I could think of to know you, I even transferred to your school." She frowned.

"…I have to go." I said.

"You can't go, please!" she tired to stop me from walking out.

"I'm…declining your position." I told her.

 _This place…there's just no way._

I grabbed my purse and left the dilapidated park, heading to catch the bus and get home sooner rather than later.

 _I wonder if this power will just…go away?_

"Oh, it's you." I saw that man from before was also waiting for the bus.

 _I'm surprised he didn't drive._

"Stop staring at me you creep." I said.

"You should remember not to do anything stupid." He said as a limo pulled up and he got in.

"I'll remember that." I turned away, my skirt fluttering a bit.

 _Frankly I want to say yes just to spite that fucking troll of a man…it's not like me to walk away, I should decline to Latifa in person._

I got up off the bench and headed back to the castle in the park to speak with the owner. By the time I got there it seemed like Latifa was having a meeting with her employees and telling them they were going to have to shut down of course this caused a panic over those who feared disappearing.

 _I can't…stand to look at this disgusting display._

"This is embarrassing." I stepped out and brushed my hair back "Acting in this manner…you all deserve to be closed down!"

That seemed to rile them up.

"You see, that's the determination you should have every day." I smiled "Very well I shall take over this fleeting establishment and raise it from the brink but you do it my way and don't cry if you can't keep up!"

"Really, you'll help?" Latifa smiled.

"Of course, I welcome the challenge as a matter of fact." I smirked "Trust me, I have a plan that will surely succeed, but it's a tad unconventional."

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest what you want to see in the future. Just some set up, the real fun begins next chapter during Riku's first day  
**

 **Till Next TIme!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Cute Transformation Plan

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Riku's POV**

"It's a bit tight." I huffed trying on my managers uniform.

It was a tight blue military like jacket, a short white skirt, long black stockings and short heels, it was very…questionable for a theme park honestly but damn if it didn't look good on me, although it was tight in the chest.

My first order of business was clear, the park needed to close for a day and be overhauled and cleaned up, it was gross to look at.

"Seems to be coming along well." I smiled at Isuzu when we checked up on some things.

"What are you doing, why is the park closed?!"

"Ugh." I made a face before turning to face that annoying bear mouse, Moffle "I'm the boss that's why."

"This park has never been closed once in twenty-nine years." He said "Never taking a day off has built up trust with our customers. What about people who came expecting us to be open."

"Trust, customers?" I scoffed "What customers?!"

"Knock it off." Isuzu shot us both "Now calm down."

"If we don't fix the appearance everything from here on will be useless." I told him "okay fine, I'll leave you in charge of the customers today, oh and I can use this as a trial run for my new idea that will help this place thrive."

"New idea?" Isuzu asked.

"Yes, trust me." I smiled walking up to the mascot "Okay, let's work hard today."

I kissed his forehead and a light shimmered around him. Like a transformation out of a magical girl anime his body changed into a more human shape, short with a green hat with mouse like ears, paw like hands, cute green shorts, a bubble butt, overalls with a red bowtie and a green bikini top with two large breasts.

"What is this?!" she squeaked.

"My genius plan to save this park." I told her.

"Please explain?" Isuzu asked me.

"If word gets out the park is full of cute costume magical girls guys will show up, guys will bring their guy friends, or dads will bring their kids so they can see the cute girls." I smirked "If there's one thing I've learned being a cute girl myself it's that people love cute girls, so we'll make that the parks selling point. I'll use my powers to transform the mascots and others into cute and sexy girls that will bring in the crowds with their charms and looks."

I sighed "Make sure you actually have a little charm kay or I'll have to use Transform on you mentally too and I'd rather not cause that's creepy? I need to make sure this works so be a good girl."

"I don't wanna be a weird mouse girl!" Moffle said "Change me back!"

"Nah." I smiled slapping her ass "Now you wanted to work so get out there and work. You'll be used to being a cute girl in no time at all. Now go entertain people outside the main gate…Moffle-chan."

"There's nothing out there though." She said "Wait don't call me chan!"

"I'm sure you'll think of something." I smirked "You are the lead mascot aren't you."

"Hmph, of course I am!" she stormed off.

"Was all that nessecary?" Isuzu asked "Is it really the best way to help the park?"

"It's the most effective way." I nodded "But we need to test if first, fortunately Moffle does care, so she'll be the best for this. I this is the success I want it to be, like it or not people are going to have to accept trying a new way of living, sides it's not that big of a deal, they'll be doing their old jobs, they'll just look way better while doing it."

"I see, well e should check in on the other areas." She said "But please, do not change any one else till you're sure of this."

"I know." I rolled my eyes "Wait does that include you, because I liked Transformed Isuzu."

She blushed "Please don't…not now."

"I was teasing." I smiled up at her "We have a meeting later right, I plan on introducing the idea there, I hope you'll support me."

* * *

 **Later**

"Okay so everyone is here." I smiled sitting at the conference table "I'm gonna keep it short with just a few items on the agenda. One, we're extending opening hours."

Everyone didn't seem all that happy about the idea.

"Stop whining." I told them.

"How much do you want to extend them by, that's the question." Wrench, the…well living wrench, said "The park isn't equipped to handle night guests so we can only be open till sunset."

"I know, so we'll start by pushing closing back from 5 to 7." I told them "In the meantime we'll install the needed lighting, once that's done we can be open till 9 PM."

"That's…reasonable." Everyone nodded.

"Second." I had Isuzu hold up another card "No more weekly holidays!"

"Boo!"

"Knock it off!" I snapped "Seriously Friday's off, that should be one of the most popular days for a park like this! From tomorrow until the end of summer no more days off! If you don't show up you'd better be dead because I'll kill you if you're not!"

"Yes Ma'am." They frowned.

"Third, free, everything is free." I told them.

"Huh?" even Isuzu was surprised.

"For now, we need to survive and get guests in, turning a profit isn't the focus." I told them.

"From and accounting standpoint I'm against this." Ashe, the accountant head, said.

"If free is too low…thirty yen for everything." I nodded "The Park has a 30th anniversary coming up, so we can call it a promotion."

"Hmm…" Ashe sighed "I suppose it's better than nothing."

"Good, now for my last point." I looked up "what I'm calling the Cute Transformation Plan!"

I got some weird looks but I told them the same thing I told Moffle.

"Just think about it, Maid Cafes are popular for cute girls, Idol groups are popular for cute girls, heck even manga are popular for cute girls!" I yelled "It all boils down to one thing!"

"Rent?" Isuzu asked.

"What no?!" I rolled my eyes "Cute girls sell, and cute girls will be what saves this park, trust me. I know it's awkward but, I know this will work. Even if it only gets us one extra guests, a 1,001 is better than a 1,000. We need to take every little chance we can!"

* * *

 **Later**

"Haa…." I leaned my head in my hands "I…you…what the fuck were you doing?!"

Cute mouse Moffle had come back to my office with Isuzu after trying to attack a customer again.

"He grabbed my ass!" she yelled.

I blinked.

"I see, my apologies." I bowed my head "I should have assumed something like this would happen, but look…"

I showed them my computer, I had posted some picks of Girl-Moffle and some of the girls from Elementario and the tweets were very popular.

"All these people are saying they want to come visit tomorrow to see the cute girls here, this plan will work." I told them "But you're right if I'm putting girls into the fire I'll have to look out for them, we'll up security patrols, so please if something like that happens again don't attack, just walk away and come tell me, we'll review the tape and if there's transgressions remove the implicated officials okay."

"That seems like a fair deal." Isuzu told Moffle.

"Hmph." The mousy girl huffed "Fine."

"Thanks." I smiled happily.

"I have some things to attend to." Isuzu bowed out "I will see you tomorrow Riku-sama."

"Right, bright and early for our first new day." I said "I've got my work cut out making sure I transform everyone once we open."

I got ready to grab my bag and looked over at Moffle "Goodnight."

"Wait you're leaving, aren't you gonna turn me back?" she asked.

"I mean you're gonna be spending a lot of time in that body so I figured you should get acquainted with it." I told her.

"Well, at least make these things smaller!" she pointed at her E-cup chest.

"Why they look so good." I pouted.

"They're way too big and they bounce all over the place." She said "And my back's killing me."

"Really, you think those are big." I pointed at my own ample bosom "Sorry, but you're not getting sympathy from me. A girl's body is wonderful…"

I hugged her "You just have to know the right places to go with it."

"Hmm." She blushed as I pushed our chests together and rubbed her thigh a bit.

"I can…show you." I pulled her lips against mine.

"My body." She moaned a bit "Hmm…"

"It's because you're a real person for the first time, not some weird mascot." I told her "Just relax and let me show some of the new…employee benefits."

I pulled the straps of her overalls over and then lifted her shirt to allow her breasts to wobble free, her skin still had a natural orangey yellow tint to it so they were quite the sight, her nipples too were a dark brown yellow.

"HMM!" I leaned down a licked her right breasts, her panting increased as I licked more and made her nipples harden with erotic stimulation.

"That's…Haa." She let out more moans as I slid her jeans down her tender thighs and saw her glistening pussy.

"My, my, my." I smirked "So wet."

I ran my finger across her slit and licked it clean "Naughty little thing."

"S-Shut up." She blushed.

I slipped a finger into her, pumping it deep while still kissing and licking her breasts, now that I was sure she was good and lubed up I got bare too.

"Ready for the real fun?" I asked having her lean back as I lined my cock up "Here it comes you sexy little mouse."

"OHHH!" we both moaned as I penetrated her.

"OUF!" I grunted "I didn't realize you got made so tight, no wonder you're always such a cranky bitch."

Moffle glared and I quite my teasing to just pump into her, my hips pounding like a rapid-fire engine, my cock the piston that was being pushed in the hole.

"OHH HMM!" Moffle moaned "This is-HAAA"

 _She's cumming already?!_

I moaned at her suddenly tight shifting hole, still I resisted cumming right away, Moffle wasn't slowing down either, bouncing on the desk and pushing my cock in deeper while her big tits slapped and jiggled around.

"See not that bad right." I smirked as she pushed me closer to the limit.

"S-Shut up." She moaned "Yeah it's not-OH-terrible."

"AHH!" I moaned blasting inside her, my cum flying out in ropes.

 _Yeah…this parks in for a good time._

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	4. Chapter 4: Manager

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Riku's POV**

"I heard you collapsed." I was meeting with Latifa in her room, she had one of those big princess canopy beds that was nice to look at.

"It was just a dizzy spell, I'm fine." She smiled "You don't need to worry, but thank you for your concern."

I decided to believe her, since no one was going to give me information about the princess anyway. On other fronts my Cute Transformation Plan was going well, and no one seemed to care too much, although I had to reprimand a few of them for feeling themselves up in public, I swear you give weird animal fairy creatures DDs and suddenly it's like they've never seen breasts before.

"Yes, things are shaping up well, So…how's the guest count?" I spoke to Isuzu as I watch the three main mascots, Moffle, Macaron and Tiramie. All three had similar human proportions, ample bosoms and curves. The sheep girl was covered in a sort of fur bikini, frankly it reminded me of a sheep girl from this one manga I saw a guy in my class reading. Tiramie was your stereotypical cat girl with twitchy ears, swaying tail and a cute low-cut top and poofy bottom.

"It's growing." She told me.

"Good." I nodded.

The gate to the park opened and a bunch of little kids showed up.

"Oh it's that school trip." I hummed as the little kids "played" with our employees.

"They have their own share of problems." Isuzu said.

"I see." I sighed turning away "Come along we have thing to take care of, where too next?"

"Sales to see the new guide map." She said sitting in the golf cart.

We headed across the park into the back offices where we met Triken, a sales manager triceratops fairy or used to be since I turned him into a cute business girl with three blond ponytails. Since she worked in an office she wore a skirt, stockings and a blouse which when we walked in was half unbuttoned.

"Ah thanks for coming!" she gasped fixing her blouse.

"Don't think I didn't see that." I glared "Keep it up and I'll turn you into an ugly pig for the next week! Now, show me the map."

She spun around in her chair and pulled up some files on her PC "I made five designs."

I watched her click through.

"Hmm…these won't work, get rid of them." I said.

"What?" Triken pouted.

"Here." I took the mouse "Brighten up the colors, add some icons, a picture or two of the mascot girls and viola, a beautiful map befitting of a park of our caliber.

"Wow, it's amazing!" Triken gasped.

"Onto the next spot." I told Isuzu.

Our next stop was in the cafeteria to visit Nick the head chef, although I suppose Nicki was the more appropriate name now.

"Okay, see I figured you would be fine as a girl." I sighed with relief.

Nicki was a cute girl, tight chef outfit, average chest and long red orange hair.

"We're low on reserves." She said leaning a hand on her hip "If this keeps up we'll run out by next week. The supplier can't handle the extra demand."

"Is that so." I picked up the phone and hit speed dial. "Yes hello this is Riku Rozu from the park…yes it's great to speak with you again as well, yes I was mistaken I will be needing your services…wonderful speak with my colleague."

I passed the phone to Nicki.

"Next." I walked out with Isuzu behind.

Next stop was the accounting office to see Ashe, one of the few people who refused to change at all costs, though she's human looking and an accountant so I didn't fight her on it. I approved some uniform updates and then kept on moving down to the lower engineering area.

"Wrench-chan." I called out into the pump room.

Inside the girl in question was hunched over a pump machine. I was quite proud of how Wrench turned out, thin body with long arms and legs, tiny breasts, shapely rear, short black hair with a bandana covering it. Usually she was wearing partially unzipped oil stained red coveralls, it was kinda hot.

"Ah." She stood up and spoke with a tomboyish voice "This pump's not gonna last we need to call the manufacturer and get new parts."

"We really can't afford a whole new pump." I sighed "Can you shut this one down and make due with the other two for a while?"

"I mean I can." She leaned on the pump "But are you sure?"

"If there's an emergency it could be a problem." Isuzu said.

"We'll have to deal with that if it happens then." I told them.

After that I dealt with a few minor issues and filled out some paperwork, all things considered the park was doing better since I took over, but it still had a way to go.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Just another establishing chapter, more fanservice fun next time!**

 **Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

 **Till Next Time!**


	5. Chapter 5: Dragon

_Italics indicate thinking_

* * *

 **Riku's POV**

I stepped into my room after a shower and took off my towel, it was time for another day so I grabbed a cute lacy pinky bra and panties combo slipped into them and smiled at myself in the computer.

"I look great." I smirked posing "Though…I could stand to grow a foot or two, whatever."

I got into my uniform and headed to the park for another day of management. I had a meeting with the main force early once again.

"Hmm." I put my glasses down after reading over a sheet "We've got no money. Payroll won't be reachable at this rate."

"We're not getting paid?!" Tiramie whined.

"Unless you come up with an idea no, you're not." I warned the busty cat girl.

I figured we were in a shitty situation but I couldn't believe when those three idiots suggest we go check an old abandoned section of the park for a treasure one of their old friends went to look for. I had no better ideas so we followed them.

"The original plan here was to build a sports themed park." Moffle explained "But then the bubble burst and this was left behind."

"The southern area has been closed off ever since." Isuzu told me as she unlocked a gate "So you say Dornell went into this cave and never came out?"

"That's right." The mousy girl started walking in.

"This place is gross." I sighed walking into a cave "I have no desire to go spelunking, someone like me shouldn't be dirtying her shoes in here."

"I bet there's a treasure there for sure!" the cat girl mascot skipped ahead.

"It's a dead end." Isuzu stopped.

"Great." I sighed.

"No it can't be, we were gonna be rich!" Tiramie whimpered clawing at the wall, her shapely behind stuck out as her tail swished.

"This was a waste of time-."

"Look a switch!" She tugged it.

"Wait don't just-." I sighed again as the wall opened.

"Well then…let's go." Isuzu followed the mascots inside.

The door closed behind us and we were forced to keep going deeper, dealing with more annoying traps and puzzles. At one point we were separated from Isuzu and Macaron and wound up in a room with a big red dragon that I had to talk out of killing us. In the end this whole stupid cave system was actually an old attraction that had been sealed off.

"Well…we can make use of this." I smirked at the dragon who told me her name was Rubrum or Ruby for short "Though a dragon at the end in a treasure room isn't as fun of an ending."

I leaned forward and kissed her snout. Her body glowed and then shrunk into that of a mature woman, she had gorgeous long red hair, decorative horns on her head, a curvy body with large breasts and womanly hips and soft tanned skin. She did keep a little of her dragon look, notably her eyes and tail.

"Oh my." She gasped "So small."

"You're not small darling." I looked at her large chest which could compete with mine "We'll get you a sexy dress to cover that sexy body, just imagine it, patrons coming in and seeing you sitting on a throne surrounded by treasure…I'm getting excited just thinking about it!"

I hugged her "And I'm not just talking about the idea for the ride."

I kissed her and squeezed her.

"I need to make sure you've got a good understanding of that body." I nuzzled my head into her breasts.

I took my time to play with her chest, bouncing the large breasts she had and making her moan. Slowly I started to kiss them, her perky nipples getting popped into my mouth as I sucked them. I started to get more and more turned on, my arms seeming to work on their own and undressing myself. I pushed her back into a decorative pile of gold and slid right into her without a word, my head still in her chest.

"OHH!" she moaned, her arms pushing gold around as I fucked her "That feels amazing."

 _I'm the greatest manager this park has ever seen!_

I grunted a bit and fucked her, my shaft pushing deeper and deeper into him, Ruby moaned back as I licked her breasts and pounded her pussy. The two of us grunted, her tail wrapping around me to pull me in tight as I started blowing my load, filling her freshly made pussy with my spunk.

"I'm starting to like this park more and more every day." I snickered.

* * *

 **AN**

 **Thank you for reading. Feedback is appreciated. Feel free to message me any questions or concerns.**

 **Suggest what you want to see in the future.**

 **Pick Up- Ep 6**

 **Incase you weren't sure I based the human form of the Dragon on Red, the Dragon Queen from Restaurant to Another World.**

 **Till Next Time!**


End file.
